


Напускное безразличие

by PradaJpg



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PradaJpg/pseuds/PradaJpg
Summary: — То есть реветь не будешь? — нарочно переспрашивает Тянь, расплываясь в едкой ухмылке. Рыжий терпит, не срывается. Громко выдыхает для пущего успокоения — это сейчас не помешает. — Не буду.— Даже если поцелую?





	

Небо догорает теплыми оттенками на закате. Холодными пальцами Шань шаркает в кармане: то ли что ищет, то ли просто от нервов. Башка нещадно раскалывается – парень упрямо игнорирует тянущие ощущения, кривит губы в раздраженной гримасе.

Ему бы сейчас домой, в тепло и уют, где есть мама и удобная кровать. Родительница, наверное, приготовит ему теплого чая, обработает рану, хоть и будет бледнее мертвеца. Воображение подкидывает удивление на лице мамы, сменяющееся страхом за его, Шаня, здоровье.

Ну нахрен. Он лучше удавится, чем заявится домой в таком побитом виде, точно голодная дворняга. Раны можно обработать самому, а трепать нервы дорогому человеку не стоит. Хорошим сыном Шань никогда не был, даже плохим назвать его сложно. «Уебан» и «неблагодарная скотина» отлично подойдут, ведь Шань даже учиться не хочет.

Он на всю сотку уверен, что мама так никогда не думала, не то чтобы говорила это. Так считает сам парень: от постоянных низких оценок до ссадин на дрыщавом теле, которые не всегда удавалось скрывать. Их видела мама. Поддерживала его, помогала стереть кровь и намазать раны приятно пахнущей мазью, несмотря на слабые протесты. 

Шань не паинька и не крепкая опора, но падать в ее глазах еще больше не хочет.

До посинения сжимая руки, до тянущей нити боли стискивая губы, да так, чтобы зубы заскрежетали. Больно, ощутимо больно, но все ощущения меркнут, когда Шань вспоминает события, от которых затылок ноет посильнее бледных губ.

Вспоминает и тут же пытается отогнать к черту нелицеприятные образы: человека три-четыре; раздраженный Мо, без повода задирающий местных гопарей, а потом нечто тяжелое ударилось о его голову. Был то камень или нечто легче, Шань не знает. Зато превосходно помнит, как пошатнулся на ватных ногах, как помутнело в светлых глазах, заволокло мутным маревом и он едва не отключился.

Сам напросился — получи и распишись под своим недалеким умом, где рядом валяется болезненный затылок. Шань и не жалуется. Знает ведь, что сам виноват в случившемся, только это не умаляет раздражения и дрожащих рук.

Провальные попытки достать телефон и глянуть время. Плевок под ноги одному из прохожих, и недовольные восклицания последнего. Шань, кажется, даже улавливает что-то вроде: «Бескультурщина», — а дальше крик престарелого мужчины скрывается в толпе таких же блеклых, ничем не выделяющихся голосов.

«Не думай о сраной боли. Не зацикливайся, так же, блядь, только хуже», — говорит сам себе, вместе с тем не может отпустить эти ощущения. Их точно суперклеем пригвоздили к рыжей головешке, сверху примотав прозрачным скотчем. Еще и в несколько слоев, определенно. Рыжий в этом уверен, хоть и понимает абсурдность своих догадок.

Обессиленно упирается лопатками в железное ограждение моста и прижимает друг к другу полы рубашки. На улице с наступлением вечера холодает, а школьная форма толком не греет. Телу холодно — голове жарко, словно ее отдельно макнули в кипяток.

Паром выдыхая изо рта все свое бессилие, Шань опускает голову. Утыкается взглядом в темный асфальт и жмурится. Ему бы сейчас крепкого пинка под зад, чтобы встрепенулся, гордо поднял голову вверх, забыв на минуту о неприятностях. 

Это хорошо звучит только в мыслях. На деле, попробуй кто так сделать, Шань бы распустил руки без промедления. Вмазал бы смелому под дых, а потом для полной картины врезал по носу. Может, до знакомого хруста и тонкой струйки крови из ноздри. Может, до глухого вскрика оппонента. 

В сухом итоге Шань опять останется раздраженным, еще и с чужой кровью на руках — этого ему хочется меньше всего.

Остается в гордом одиночестве отмораживать зад, проклиная себя за неуравновешенный характер и вечно чешущиеся кулаки.

Будто противясь собственным выводам, Шань сплевывает вязкую слюну поодаль от себя. В откровенном недовольстве хмурит брови, точно не зная, чего еще можно ожидать от себя. Ведь все это — его вина.

Рассеченная кожа на затылке и синяк на скуле. И Шань боится, что в тот момент не сумел сдержаться. Только подумать, из-за пустяка такое: чего тогда можно ждать от настоящей злости? Он убьет кого-то или действительно покалечит?

Больше всего Мо боится стать похожим на своего отца. Вместе с тем парень с тяжестью под ребрами осознает, что этот процесс запущен давно и бесповоротно. Ему остается лишь регулировать скорость, с которой он будет превращаться в чудовище. Просто потому, что Шань не знает, как ему остановиться.

Он хочет остановиться. Хочет быть прилежным и хорошим, несмотря на созданный за долгие годы образ гопника.

Он попросту не может себя контролировать. Он лишь слабак без силы воли.  
И даже не смеет самого себя жалеть в такие моменты. Какая, к черту, жалость? Кто станет жалеть охотника, который попался в свой собственный капкан? Охотник сам расставил капкан. Сам не уследил за своими конечностями, сам оплошал. Над ним можно только посмеяться.

Вот и Шаню самое время посмеяться над собой, только бы не мешала ноющая голова.

Поток людей бесконечен, но со временем и он редеет. 

В трансе Шань провожает безликие фигуры взглядом. Кажется, вот он запоминает лицо вон той симпатичной девушки, как через минуту даже намек на цвет ее волос меркнет перед глазами. Или мужик двухметровый — такие тут редкость, только даже эту фигуру Шань вскоре не может вспомнить.

Наверное, оно даже к лучшему. Зачем забивать голову ненужными образами, которые будут только нагромождать память и давить на сознание?

Шань и не нагружает себя. Попытки абстрагироваться от внешнего мира заканчиваются плевками вбок, чередующимися с рассматриванием прохожих. Противная лужица в несколько сантиметров красуется в полуметре от Рыжего, а того, кажется, это даже не колышет.

Еще плевок, и Шань вздрагивает от голоса:

— Мама не учила, что гадить на улице нехорошо? 

Этот игриво-насмешливый тон хуй не узнаешь. 

Шань недовольно поднимает взгляд вверх: сначала по белым кедам, потом — по серой футболке и темным волосам. Самодовольный вид Тяня бесит Рыжего, от чего тот, не скрывая недовольства, хмыкает.

— Хули надо? — привычное грубое, такое родное и ненавистное.

— Опять отвечаешь не в тему? 

И ведь не поспоришь. Ему, Хэ, Шань вообще редко отвечает нормально. Либо огрызается, либо посылает на хуй. И в исключительных случаях может ответить серьезно, будто на мгновенье забываясь, что рядом с ним тот самый мудак Тянь, у которого нет ни совести, ни тормозов.

В эти редкие, точно ненастоящие секунды Шаню кажется, что он может рассказать Хэ все, что накопилось. Благо, быстро отпускает — Мо снова становится обычным гопником, а Тянь назойливым и наглым ублюдком. И вроде бы так и должно быть.

Шань просто благодарит высшие силы, что он еще ни разу не сорвался, не показал всю мутную кашу в своей душе этому даже не другу. Просто он уверен: Хэ это не нужно, Хэ может лишь посмеяться, Хэ может лишь унизить.

Или в этом прищуре глаз может скрываться помощь? Шань не знает да и не узнает никогда — не очень-то и хочет.

В конце концов, Тянь ему действительно не друг. Просто знакомый, который считает своим долгом доебать, унизить и поиздеваться. Такому изливать душу сродни самоубийству. Себя Шань, конечно, не любит, но и закапывать настолько глубоко пока не готов.

Только пока.

А сейчас Шань упрямо молчит, внутри тая надежду, что Тянь просто отъебется. Свалит, помашет своей лапищей, бросив пару добрых напоследок — неважно.  
Все ожидания тяжелым пластом рушатся, стоит Тяню опять заговорить.

— Ну и кто тебя там хорошенько отмудохал? — в голосе ни капли сочувствия, лишь голый интерес.

И Рыжий понимает это. Понимает всей своей разъебанной душой, но упрямо не желает говорить правду — вякает, не подумав:

— Тебе-то че? Волнуешься?

Брови Хэ ползут вверх вместе с ухмылкой. Шань на такое лишь тушуется, осознает медленно рыжей черепушкой, что пизданул, но пути назад нет.

— Волнуюсь? Если только за то, что это сделал не я.

Удивляться таким словам из уст Тяня — пустая трата времени. 

Шань ведет плечами, когда рядом с ним на голый асфальт плюхается Тянь. Сначала думает, что пора съебывать, но потом жалеет: сел не в его плевки и вообще на другую сторону. Одним словом, хуета поганая. 

— Садист конченый, — не находит больше слов Рыжий.

— Есть немного.

Коротко, но Шань чертыхается. Этот кусок мажористого говна даже не отрицает. Но Рыжий не успевает разразиться оскорблениями — его огорошивают следующей репликой у самого уха:

— Но мы же никому не скажем?

И говорит так, сука, шепотом, от которого зубы сводит, а нервы шалят, как от удара током.

Не скажем, мразь. На людях Тянь вообще пай-мальчик: спортсмен и женский обольститель. Мало кто догадается, что в свободное от школы время он любит, чтобы ему готовили незнакомые парни, которых он потом может использовать в качестве груши. 

— Не приближайся ко мне, — шипит Мо, заваливаясь на другой бок. Рукой нащупывает опору, но находит только нечто влажное. Что именно — доходит через несколько секунд. — Ебанный ты в рот, — сил материться уже нет, но Шань не может остановиться.

— Потому что нечего было плевать куда попало, — спокойно комментирует произошедшее Тянь.

От его спокойного тона по коже проходится волнение на ряду с раздражением. С каждой минутой, проведенной рядом с этим идиотом, чувство злости увеличивается. Шаню не просто кажется: еще секунда, и он взорвется.

Врезать хочется неимоверно, только бесполезно. Получать пару лишних синяков поверх свежих Шань тоже не горит желанием.

Остается другое. Попытки вытереть слюну об асфальт, стертая кожа на бледных ладонях и недовольные возгласы.

— Че ты вообще тут забыл? — неожиданно подает первым голос Мо после минутной заминки. 

— Я у тебя это спросить хотел, — Тянь поворачивает голову к Шаню, черные космы спадают на его глаза, и парень продолжает: — Какого хрена ты делаешь в моем районе?

Шань выпадает из реальности. Как дрался, как огреб пиздюлей, как добрался до чертового моста он помнит. Из памяти стерлись силуэты дорог: казалось-то, что он где-то рядом со своим домом. То ли удар вышел сильнее, чем Шань предполагал, то он пизданулся в край.

Ни один вариант не прельщает.

— Подышать воздухом вышел. Не видно? — грубо и неумело врет Шань, не находя оправданий.

— Заодно проветрить дырень в своей башке?

Тянь щурится, точно хочет подробнее рассмотреть ранение Рыжего. От такого пристального взгляда Шань напрягается, плечи под футболкой каменные, а руки сжаты до покалывания в ладонях.

Открытое наблюдение и не думает прекращаться. Тогда уже Шань не выдерживает.

— Хули ты уставился? Никогда крови, что ли, не видел?

Ожидавший сарказма, Мо немеет, когда взгляд Хэ в одночасье тяжелеет, точно свинцом наливается. Холодок по спине пробегается юрко, но пальцы на ногах все равно поджимаются.

— Ты сам-то видел, что у тебя на голове?

— Нахуя? Ничего серьезно быть не может.

Не до конца понимая, почему Хэ внезапно стал серьезным, Рыжий прислушивается к ощущениям. Если головой не шевелить — почти не болит. А если болит несильно, значит жить он будет. Хули трагедию разводить?

— И кто же тебя так несерьезно покоцал?

«И это он говорил мне не отвечать невпопад?» — про себя возмущается Рыжий. На деле поджимает губы и бурчит злобно:

— Не твое дело.

Внутри все сжимается: ему не нравятся эти вопросы. Просто не нравится, что Хэ пытается колупаться в его переживаниях, словно во внутренностях.

— Сам напросился? — продолжает Тянь, будто не слушая слова Шаня.

— Не твое д…

Закончить Шаню не дает грубая рука, которая за волосы тянет его тушу в сторону.   
Голова отдается глухой болью по всему телу, конечностям, кажется, задевая даже пальцы на руках. Рыжий шипит, рычит недовольное:

— Че ты делаешь, мудила?!

В ответ получает тихое, но уверенное: 

— Умолкни.

Ощущая чужие пальцы на коже головы, Шань жмурится, но вырываться перестает — себе же лучше. Тянь копошится в его голове, перебирает отросшие рыжие пряди без нужной деликатности и молчит. Непривычно долго молчит, а потом так же неожиданно отпускает напрягшегося Шаня из цепкой хватки.

А у Рыжего не остается ни слов, ни воздуха. Чувствует себя тряпичной куклой, которую этот уебок может бросать, ломать в разные стороны и под различными углами, и он, Шань, не имеет слова против сказать. На языке верится вязкое и мерзкое недовольство, которое остается невысказанным.

Дыра в Тяне должна быть размером с его голову, учитывая злой, почти ненавидящий взгляд Шаня.

Хэ зато смотрит бесстрастно. Ни сочувствия, ни довольной лыбы от удовлетворения своих садистских наклонностей. А они у него есть — Рыжий уверен.

Только почему сам еще не ушел отсюда — не знает. Может, просто идиот. Может, ждет, пока Тянь скажет дельные вещи. Второе отчего-то звучит невозможно.

Шань проводит дрожащими пальцами по своим волосам, осторожно перебирает пряди в опасной близости от раны — тут же отдергивает ладонь. Не больно, но вероятность неприятных ощущений останавливает, заставляет кривить губы в тонкую и плотную полоску. 

Шорох совсем рядом. Даже не оборачиваясь на Хэ, Мо узнает звук открываемой пачки сигарет и тихий шелест огня от спички. Морщит нос, когда первые сгустки дыма попадают в легкие.

— Мог бы и подальше отсесть. Заебал дымить прямо на меня.

Он не мог не сказать этого. Даже если дым особо не мешает, Шань остается Шанем.   
Реплику игнорируют, открыто, делая вид, будто Рыжий пустое место. Наверное, Тянь и вправду так думает, когда приближается к лицу Шаня еще ближе, выдыхая серо-прозрачный смрад прямо ему в лицо.

Рефлекторно отстраниться, от шока вдохнуть побольше дыма, захлебываясь тихим, но глухим кашлем. Рыжего ведет от наглости Хэ, но выплевывает короткое, скорее даже приевшееся:

— Мудила.

По взмаху волшебной палочки Тянь отстраняется. Из-за слов Шаня или из-за своих чертовых домыслов — неясно. Мо просто видит, как широкие плечи расправляются, обтягиваемые помятой монотонной тканью.

— Знаешь, — внезапно начинает Хэ, — мне просто интересно. Ты действительно такой еблан или просто мазохист конченый? 

— Ты о чем? — Шань упускает явные оскорбления в желании понять Тяня.

— Тебя бьют, ты злишься, материшься, но потом нарываешься на еще большие синяки. Поэтому и спрашиваю: это у тебя подсознательно или ты специально калечишь себя, хоть и не своими руками?

Ответа Рыжий не находит. Потупляет помутневший взгляд и задумывается: может ли он действительно нарываться на драки специально, где-то внутри желая этого. Всегда вся вина сваливалась на сложный характер, но теперь и в этом Шань сомневается.

— Или ты хочешь, чтоб тебя жалели? — продолжает Тянь как ни в чем не бывало.

— Не хочу, — отвечает Рыжий твердо. За сегодня именно в этих двух словах он как никогда уверен: жалость к себе он не потерпит. — Я не собирался перед таким уебком, как ты, оправдываться, но жалость мне не сдалась. Можешь не сомневаться.

Вслед за Тянем спина Шаня выпрямляется. Рыжий полной грудью вдыхает воздух вечернего города, смешанный с сигаретным дымом, и хочет на несколько часов остановить время. Обдумать, разложить мысли по полочкам, аккуратно, как он, Мо, не любит.

На дрыщавое плечо ложится тяжелая рука Хэ. Парень облокачивается на Шаня, едва не придавливая того к асфальту, и с юркой хитринкой в глазах сообщает:

— Это же прекрасно. Даже охуенно, я бы сказал.

Недоумение Рыжего выражается в ползущих вверх бровях и вопросе:

— Че в этом может быть охуенного?

— Так намного веселее. Ну, как сказать. Гораздо интересней гнаться за добычей, когда она убегает, причем не поддаваясь, а в полную силу. Азарт, адреналин. А если жертва поддается или сдается, то какая тогда выйдет игра? Определенно, никакущая. Скука, одним словом.

На секунду Шань замирает, переваривает информацию, а потом все же отмирает:

— Ты сейчас меня с жертвой сравнил?

— Дай угадаю, кто я. Мудила?

— Ты забыл в начале слово «ебаный». Просто мудилой быть тебе недостаточно.

— И это тоже просто замечательно! — довольный произведенным эффектом, громче прежнего говорит Тянь.

— А тут уже что замечательного?

— Ну, охотник тоже должен быть настроен всерьез. Азарт, игра…

— Бля, — перебивает Рыжий, — умолкни, охотник сраный. Понял я, что ты ебанутый. Не стоит по десять раз объяснять.

На удивление говорит Шань спокойно, точно не на его плече сейчас рука Тяня, теплая и пахнущая какой-то приятной хренью. Кажется, он даже перебивает запах дыма. Невольно Шань вдыхает глубже, на считанные мгновения прикрывая глаза.

Где-то над его ухом усмехается Тянь, а потом спрашивает:

— Будешь? — можно даже уловить в голосе заботу, если не знать его.

Под нос Рыжему суют наполовину скуренную сигарету. Морщит нос от неожиданности, уже решаясь отказаться, как вдруг передумывает. 

По причине тяжелого дня, драки и ебанного Хэ, который уже доебал его. Шань решает, что ему нужно успокоиться хоть так, даже если курит он редко.

— Давай сюда свой почти окурок.

— Только я ее уже в рот брал. Ну, ты понимаешь. Надеюсь, не будешь орать, как тогда из-за бутылки.

Шаню кажется, что от воспоминаний того злосчастного и недавнего события у него пылают щеки. Молча выхватывает сигарету из рук Тяня, едва не обжегшись, тут же делает глубокую затяжку — хорошо.

Горло саднит с непривычки, но выпускает дым Мо только спустя время. Откидывается на поручни моста и руку Тяня, уже не заморачиваясь по этому поводу. Хуй с той рукой и с этим Тянем. 

Сигарета кончается, к сожалению Рыжего, слишком быстро и не приносит того ожидаемого облегчения. Да, спокойствие мерно обволакивает сознание Шаня, но ощущение тяжести тела Хэ и не думает отпускать. Хоть голова не напоминает о себе так часто — Шань и этому рад.

— Еще есть?

Шань не надеется на положительный ответ. Но решает попытать удачу.

— Будь у меня еще одна сигарета, я бы стал предлагать тебе половину? 

— Ты бы стал. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы напомнить о бутылке с водой.

— И то верно, придурок. Но больше нет. Зато я могу отправить тебя в магазин за новой пачкой.

— К черту пшел, — отстранено бросает Шань, не в силах затевать новую перепалку.

В голове ненужное, но назойливое. Мерцают образы, как они с Тянем смотрятся со стороны: сидящие в обнимку подростки, точно педики какие-то. Потом, правда, Рыжий вспоминает, как они целовались, хоть и не по его инициативе. Точно педики — конечный вердикт.

Спину продувает холодный ветер, задница немеет с каждой минутой, но Шань упрямо кутает руки в карманы и не встает. Ждет чего или просто не знает, что делать в такой ситуации, — не разобрать. 

Сидят предельно близко, но их мысли, кажется, далеко друг от друга. И не узнать ни Шаню, о чем думает Тянь, ни наоборот. Они слишком чужие друг другу для таких откровений.

«Зато, блядь, близки для таких обжиманий», — вторит себе мысленно Рыжий.

Тишину разрывает урчание живота Тяня. Рыжий на это дергается, но крепкая ладонь на плече удерживает тушу на месте. Как обычно, чересчур грубо, но Шань вроде как уже привык.

— Жрать хочу.

— Пиздуй домой и пожри, — бурчит Рыжий, не до конца понимая, каким боком это касается его.

— Ты мне и приготовишь, — уверенно заявляет Тянь и дергается с места.

На ногах оказывается быстро — Шань моргнуть только успевает. Тут уже его резко тянут за руку вверх, не слушая недовольных возгласов. От такого обращения голова Шаня идет кругом, точно напоминает о себе: «Я тут, милый, я буду давить тебе на мозг и причинять боль».

Шань издает глухой и приглушенный стон, выпрямляясь в полный рост. С силой жмурит веки, пытается утихомирить боль — только как тут ее успокоить, когда от лишнего движения боль разгорается. Мажет иглами по коже, проходится дальше, внутрь, и на доли секунд останавливается.

Выдох облегчения сопровождается смешком Тяня:

— Нехило тебя приложили все-таки. 

Спорить Шань не решается. Тут и Шань прав. Тут и сил на ор не хватит.

Поток ветра приносит зябкому Рыжему чувство облегчения. Тяжесть медленно стекает с усталостью в канализацию совсем рядом. Внутри зияет пустая дырень, и Шань не спешит ее заполнять. Радость, злость, раздражение и недопонимание — все кажется сейчас вторичным, ненужным.

Парень поднимает равнодушный взгляд на Тяня, что стоит совсем рядом. Кажется, Шань слышит его размеренное дыхание в потоке ветра. По-прежнему холодно, только Мо стоит крепко, едва моргает и пытается уловить одно: что будет дальше?

По логике нормальных людей они должны разойтись одинаковыми полюсами магнита. Но ни он, ни Хэ не двигаются с места, точно приросли к земле. Если выдирать — только с корнем.

Судорожно сглотнув слюну, Шань дергается, когда Тянь делает шаг навстречу. Навстречу к нему — почти вплотную. Вроде бы безобидно, но понять мотивы этого мудака не удается, как собственную реакцию тела: подрагивающие пальцы и вмиг напрягшиеся мышцы ног.

— Ты только не разревись, — тихо говорит Хэ, наклонившись к лицу Рыжего. — Еще раз я твоей слезливой рожи точно не выдержу.

Голый намек на поцелуй. Момент, когда Шань не выдержал, выплеснул все накопившееся наружу. Тогда он себя не сдерживал да и не пытался. Помнит лишь, как глаза застилала безграничная злоба на весь мир, в особенности на Хэ. 

Сорвавшийся голос и красные глаза были тогда только цветочками: остального Тянь просто не видел.

Воспоминания не из приятных, но и Шань не нежная девица — из-за жжения в грудине не собирается показывать настоящие эмоции. Особенно сейчас. Особенно Тяню.

— Нехуй мне больше делать, — Шань старается сделать голос спокойным. У него почти выходит.

— То есть реветь не будешь? — нарочно переспрашивает Тянь, расплываясь в едкой ухмылке.

Рыжий терпит, не срывается. Громко выдыхает для пущего успокоения — это сейчас не помешает.

— Не буду.

— Даже если поцелую?

Сначала Рыжему кажется, что он ослышался. Потом до него медленно доходит сказанное — губы бледнеют, а щеки вмиг приобретают нездоровый румянец. Всего лишь слова, а Шань уже так явно реагирует. Парня бесит этот факт больше самого Хэ.

— Я не заплачу. С этим определились, — Шань хмурится на половине реплики. — А теперь ответь. Ты ж не настолько ебанутый — не станешь лезть ко мне с поцелуями, чтобы проверить?

— А кто меня знает. Мне кажется, что ты особо не против. Просто для вида строишь из себя недотрогу, — улыбка до ушей. Шань удивляется: куда еще шире? 

Оказывается, можно, что Хэ в полной мере Рыжему демонстрирует: тонкие губы, маленькие ямки на щеках от улыбки и легкий прищур, не предвещающий Шаню ничего хорошего. Холодок бежит по загривку, проходится по позвоночнику, копчику и возвращается обратно с удвоенной силой. 

От недавнего спокойствия и умиротворения остаются жалкие остатки: Шаня едва не трясет всем телом, незаметно, но ощутимо. Пора бы отступить назад, пятиться раком в попытке избежать вероятного поцелуя.

Только действительно ли хочет этого Шань?

Нет, раз стоит на месте. Дрожащий, неуверенный, но ожидающий чего-то. Подсознательно желающий чего-то необычного. По башке хорошо погибло, видимо, раз он уже не отплевывается от одной мысли о поцелуе с Тянем.

Или это не из-за раны?

Может быть. Только куда легче думать, что сумбурным мыслям и желаниям есть сторонняя причина, а не Тянь. Уже не такой противный, но все тот же неизменный мудак. Мудак, который заставляет его дрожать и глотать слова в неумении адекватно ответить.

— Я прав? — не дождавшись ответа, опять говорит Тянь.

Рыжий выжидает с секунду. Пытается ответить на вопрос сам себе — выходит скудно. Из бледных губ вырывается неуверенное, но громкое:

— Если я буду против, ты получишь по роже.  
Теперь на полном серьезе до Шаня доносится громкий смешок и довольный голос объевшегося кошары:

— Договорились.

В глазах Хэ хитрый блеск, а Шань готов. Готов ведь?

Редко дышит, смотрит недоверчиво, с прищуром, но не шевелится, когда Тянь сокращает расстояние между ними. В один шаг, быстро и незаметно, что вмиг озябшее тело Шаня обдает теплом. Не жаром, а именно мягким, обволакивающим теплом и запахом Тяня.

Рыжему вообще нравится, как пахнет Тянь. Сам он не нравится, а запах — да. И сейчас Шань врет себе насчет первого, пусть и подсознательно.

Касания Тяня неспешные. Играется. Рыжий это понимает, но ему не мешает — наблюдает за всем прикусив щеку изнутри. За всем: за длинными пальцами Хэ, бегающими по его коже невесомыми касаниями; за склоненной набок головой и растрепанными черными волосами. Но он не любуется — было бы на кого тут засматриваться, убеждает себя Рыжий.

Пока убеждает, Тянь времени не теряет. Кладет теплую, мозолистую от мяча ладонь на плечо Рыжего и притягивает его к себе одним рывком. Все по наклонной: распробовать губы Хэ на вкус, раскрыть свой рот в немом подозрении и отдаться поцелую.

Губы у Тяня мягкие и обветренные. Во рту ощущается вкус недавно выкуренной сигареты — плевать, ведь Шань ничем не лучше. Если немного цапнуть Тяня за губу, ощутишь его язык в самой глотке — Шань еще сильнее кусает нежную кожу, откровенно нарываясь.

Незнакомый азарт растет: они, несовершеннолетние пиздюки, стоят посреди пустой улицы и сосутся без зазрения совести. Шань и Тянь. Скажи кто это Рыжему неделю назад, послал бы чудака куда подальше за такие яркие фантазии.

Теперь же Мо в полной мере может ощутить эти фантазии на себе. По приятному покалыванию в кончиках пальцев, подрагивавшим ресницам и сбитому дыханию. И не сказать что ему не нравится — наслаждается только так, что противоречит его недавним желаниям как можно сильнее вдарить Тяню.

Хочется и колется. Да и не понять, почему хочется, а колется сильнее, чем нужно, от чего Шань надевает шкуру мазохиста: откровенно плывет от этого сильного «колется». А колется везде: в губах, плечах и побитых костяшках рук.

Отстраняется Шань первым. Не потому что у него заканчивается воздух — нет. Просто голова идет кругом, забирая в эту карусель мысли. Шань вроде как обещал ударить, если ему не понравилось. Тогда почему не ударил? Тупой вопрос. Потому что, блядь, ему понравилось.

Еще как, но он, тупой мудень, боится в этом признаться себе.

Стоит бараном, упирается ладонями в грудь Тяня и глядит вниз: посмотреть в глаза тому, кого секунду назад целовал, нет сил.

— Мне кажется, или по роже я так и не получил?

Такого вопроса Шань ожидал, но жалкие остатки воздуха все равно выбивает из груди резким выдохом.

— Еще все впереди, — хриплое.

— Звучит весьма двусмысленно, особенно после произошедшего. Не находишь?

Находит, но все равно про себя всеми возможными словами материт Тяня. За что? За правду и наглую усмешку, которую, как понял Шань, ничем не стереть.

— Заткнись.

Шань находит в себе силы и осторожно отталкивает от себя Тяня. Не в попытке отстранить как можно дальше, а в необходимости свежего воздуха. Стоит, не шатается даже, лишь руки нервно прячет в неожиданно ставшие маленькими карманы.

— Ну что, пошли? — будничным тоном спрашивает Тянь, а Рыжий задается вопросом: откуда у того столько энергии?

— Ты че, перепутал? Ты, наверное, хотел сказать «пошел», — хмуро отзывается Шань, пытаясь вернуть себе прежнее состояние. Почти удается.

— Не перепутал — пошли. 

— Нахуй? — логичный вопрос.

— Готовить мне. 

— Че?

— Я же говорил, что голоден.

До Шаня доходит, неожиданно, что он давится воздухом. Не верит, что Тянь на полном серьезе хочет, чтобы Рыжий приготовил ему сейчас.

«Больной ублюдок», — думает про себя, но говорит совсем другое:

— Ты же понимаешь, что не за бесплатно?

Короткий кивок Хэ служит согласием. Шань решает, что лишние деньги не помешают, а посидеть в тепле дома Тяня не такая уж плохая идея — лучше, чем пугать маму своим внешним видом или морозить задницу на улице. Из двух зол выбирают меньшую — Шань выбирает Тяня.

Дальше они идут молча: Тянь впереди легким шагом, а Рыжий следом плетется с недовольной миной, точно его принуждают. Под кедом лязгает попавшийся маленький камешек. Шань пинает его, чуть проходя вперед, снова натыкается и отправляет в полет.

Пару раз, правда, грязный кусок попадает в штаны Тяня, на что Мо получает тот самый страшный взгляд в ответ. В нем читается: «Еще раз, блядь, буду пинать тебя вместо этого камня». 

Шань верит — пинать камешек не прекращает. Теперь он просто отфутболивает его чуть в сторону, чтобы не получить пиздюлей — на сегодня ему хватило. Больше Тянь не оборачивается, а Шань не дает поводов: не зовет и не мешает идти. 

Город освещают яркие фонари — Шань ясно видит дорогу, но все равно не может вспомнить знакомых дорог. Сбрасывает все на поврежденную голову. Мало ли что могло выскочить из нее во время удара? Например, воспоминания.

За мыслями Рыжий не замечает, как нагоняет Тяня. 

Колкий взгляд в сторону Шаня и последующий вопрос:

— У тебя всегда такая недовольная морда?

— Если тебя что-то в моей морде не устраивает, отвернись, — бурчит Рыжий, отворачивая лицо в сторону от взгляда Хэ.

— Меня все устраивает, — странно произносит Тянь, а на лице вновь расцветает улыбка Чеширского Кота.

— По тебе не особо заметно, — имеет в виду Шань вопрос про морду.

— Правда, — тише прежнего говорит Тянь, но потом внезапно интонации меняются, и он продолжает: — Я бы даже трахнул тебя такого.

От такого откровения Шань давится воздухом и выдавливает невнятное:

— Че?

— Слишком грубо? — удивляется Тянь. — Тогда немного по-другому: я бы трахнул тебя любя.

Одно хуже прежнего. У Рыжего мозги кипят, кажется, скоро просто испарятся.

— А ничего, что ты не любишь меня? Или это уже не проблема?

Не может его любить Тянь — Рыжий уверен. Возможна сраная и своеобразная симпатия, драки, из которых Шань выходит проигравшим, неуместные шутки — все что угодно, но никак не любовь. Только не она. 

Тянь на мгновение задумывается, поднимает глаза к нему, точно там написан ответ.  
Едва слышно мычит, видимо, сомневаясь, но потом твердо и уверенно отвечает.

— Я бы притворился, что люблю.

Из колеи выбивают не слова, а тон Хэ. Уверенный и повседневный. Ощущение, что он не говорит парню о сексуальном влечении, а рассказывает домашку. Вроде бы это Тянь. Чему тут удивляться? Только это ни на йоту не уменьшает изумления в плохом смысле слова.

В этот раз на ответ Шаня не хватает. Показывает многозначный жест из среднего пальца руки, на что получает едкую ухмылку в ответ. Все по-старому: те же идиоты и те же реакции. От этого осознания на сердце становится чуть легче, по крайне мере, Шань в это верит.

Метр за метром они идут бок о бок, не соприкасаясь. Предельно близко, но достаточно далеко, чтобы не ощущать дискомфорт. Шаг за шагом, пока Шаня внезапно не озаряет и он резко не останавливается.

— Ты сказал, что мы были в твоем районе. Так какого хуя мы неизвестно сколько времени пиздуем в противоположном направлении?!

Возмущению Шаня нет предела, как и непониманию. Если Тянь решил так над ним поиздеваться, то, сукин сын, у него вышло. Только зачем?

— Мы зайдем ко мне, — не обращая внимания на повышенный тон Рыжего, спокойно говорит Хэ. — Зайдем в больницу, а потом сразу ко мне.

И Шань вспоминает, куда ведет эта дорога. Вместе с тем понимает, что его, как ребенка, не поставили в известность. Обиды нет, но неприятный осадок остается где-то в районе легких.

— Зачем тебе в больницу?

Теперь Рыжий по-настоящему корчит недовольную мину. 

— Не мне, придурок, а тебе. Дырень свою видел? А я вот видел. 

Медленно слова долетают до сознания Шаня. Слабо верится, что их произнес Тянь, который одной только своей рукой может просто нанести увечья похуже, который словами может довести человека до истерики.

— Это че, своеобразная забота?

— Хуета. — Хмурое выражение налезает маской на лицо Тяня. — Это меры предосторожности. Я не хочу, чтобы мне готовил еду какой-то покалеченный. Мало ли какую ты заразу подцепил своей башкой — еще в еду попадет.

Пока Шань пытается вникнуть в ситуацию, разобраться в себе, в Тяне — во всем пиздеце, Хэ коротко бросает:

— Пошли быстрее. Я есть хочу.


End file.
